


The pride and love of a Quincy

by Adsol



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: When Oliver Nilsson came from Sweden to Japan he thought he'd have a relatively normal highschool experience well as normal as one can have when your a Quincy and there's a whole team of other supernatural beings prowling about your town well let's watch as he fight's hollow's, put's up with Ichigo's hot-bloodedness and sits there thinking why always me.





	The pride and love of a Quincy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so warning you all now expect a overpowered OC.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Oliver's pov**

I left the airport as after leaving custom's and having my luggage checked out **such a nuisance** they did question what my braclet was but I simply said it was a lucky charm ha those fools then again not everyone knows of the Quincy's so I guess I'll let them of but I digress my reason for coming to Japan was that my mother decided it was time I learned to be a bit more independent so hence why I am standing here right now my parents you see own a multie billion kurona company and someday want me to inherit it however they feel I should learn to look after myself because of it although a secret that only those within the family itself know is that myself and my parents are Echt Quincy's while the rest are Gemisht Quincy's as a child my mother was against me learning the ways of a Quincy however as I grew older she decided she'd let me make my own choices.

I was dropped off by the taxi at the apartment building that would be my home until I could go to university yet I'm already smarter than half of them but oh well as I walked I muttered "such a nuisance" the building was one my family bought a few years ago why they wanted one I karakura town I don't know but I guess the view will be nice. I entered the penthouse that would be were I was staying the whole thing was paid for in full by mother dear inspite of my father insisting I pay for it myself "such a nuisance" **yeah that's kind my thing I just say everything is such a nuisance** I felt my phone buzz with a text message however when I looked it was a number of people who I left behind in Sweden:

_Hey Nilsson how was the flight have fun in Japan_

I saw some messages from my female classmates: 

_Aww such a shame Nilsson has left now where will I find any cuties_

I muttered "such a nuisance" as I read them all my classmates claimed they adored me however what I always knew was that they really loved me because of my family's wealth and power those kind of people are the ones I can't stand the most. I walked over to see three boxes some were filled with my personal effects while the other two were changes of clothes although one didn't have clothing in I opened it up to see my Quincy uniform I held it saying "hello you" I decided I'd go out in it tonight to try and get a view of the town.

* * *

**That night**

I left via the roof exit of the apartment building dressed in my outfit consisting of a standard Quincy robe with a few modifications of my own the three most obvious ones being the longer cloak and hood I had attached with a piece of cloth to cover my mouth as well as that I had a few added holders for my Seele Schneider and Gintō as I moved my hand I heard the shaking of my cross the same one custom's was fooled into thinking was a lucky charm with it having a Coptic cross look I said "now to get to work".

I raced around town via Hirenkyaku observing everything that it had to offer I muttered "so that's the arcade and that's where the mall is it seems" however my attention turned to a hollow nearby I muttered "so this town has it's fair share of them" I moved in with the hollow sensing my presence it tried firing energy blast's at me although I had no trouble avoiding it I summoned my bow and fired an arrow at it's legs as it cried out in pain I prepared one final shot aimed at its head just as it was about to run it quickly died as I made my shot while it dissipated I said "such a nuisance" I decided to head home as I had school tomorrow "such a nuisance".

**The next morning**

I wanted to stay in bed but my alarm was blaring I yelled at it "dra åt helvete" it didn't stop so I got up saying "such a nuisance" as I rose I walked to my wardrobe to grab my uniform when I got changed into it I walked over and had a look in the mirror turns out I had a bit of dirt likely from last night on my face I took the chance to admire myself "oh man I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb I mean how many kids have teal green eyes and silver hair" I got up and headed for school thinking **dear God am I gonna be bored out of my mind** yeah for a kid with my mentality you wouldn't think I'm 15.


End file.
